marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010)
Melinda May and the Black Widow entered the penthouse where Kebo was torturing Werner von Strucker. Kebo immediately stabbed von Strucker and ran from the room; Romanoff followed him outside while May dealt with Kebo's men. Outside, the Black Widow, steeling herself for battle, fought her way through two HYDRA agents, before getting attacked by Kebo himself. Using her batons, Romanoff fought him, but Kebo dragged her into the pool and held her below the water, teasing her that he has fought bigger men than her. Desperate, Black Widow managed to reach one of her batons that had also fallen into the pool. She hit Kebo, forcing him to release her, then dragged herself from the pool. As Kebo moved to get out as well, asking her how she had any hopes of defeating him, Romanoff used her batons to send electricity into the water, electrocuting Kebo, saying that her experiences were the deciding factor. Personality The entirety of Romanoff's character is hard to distinguish based on how she lies and tricks people for a living. She is capable of convincingly portraying friendly and flirtatious, timid, vulnerable and scared. For the most part, she is a level headed, strong-willed and independent woman. Romanoff normally maintains a controlled, almost emotionless persona to keep whatever she is thinking a secret unless she is around people she absolutely trusts. Although she is more than willing to rush into deadly battle and other unnerving missions for S.H.I.E.L.D., she is not completely fearless as she was visibly frightened of Hulk. Though a very serious agent, Romanoff is by no means stuffy and has a sarcastic sense of humor which is mostly when she is with Captain America and Hawkeye with whom she seems comfortable. Romanoff is very smart and loyal which is displayed when she made good on the debts she owed Barton and Rogers (saving the former from Loki's mind control and trying to protect the latter during a highway assault). While tough and at times ruthless, she is still a good person and can be quite heroic in her own right. These qualities are usually brought out by her other Avengers, mainly her missions with Steve Rogers. And no matter how injured she is in battle, Romanoff will go out her way to make sure bystanders are out of harm's way (keeping several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents away when Banner was transforming into the Hulk, helping Hawkeye evacuate civilians when the Chitauri was attacking Manhattan, and risking her life to make sure innocent people weren't shot by the Winter Soldier when he was chasing her). | Powers = | Abilities = Natasha Romanoff is a high level trained combatant and S.H.I.E.L.D. operative. She is fluent in multiple languages including Russian, Italian, and Latin. She also possesses high level computer training and psychologist training. She is deceptively strong, though not superhuman. The Black Widow is a master martial artist, an expert marksman, a natural actress, an infamous seductress, and a gifted veteran spy. Master Martial Artist: Natasha is an expert in the field of multiple martial arts. Using a series of non-lethal weapons she was able to take down nearly a dozen of Hammer security guards with ease, and without being hit at all. She was able to defeat Agent Barton in combat when he was under Loki's spell. In all out war, her skills yielded similar results, allowing her to dominate numerous Chitauri soldiers in close quarters. Expert Acrobat: She is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of many difficult feats. Expert Marksman: Natasha is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. Multilingual: She is fluent in Latin, Russian, English, French, German, Italian, and various other languages. Expert Tactician: She is a very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander. Master Interrogator: Agent Romanoff was able to trick Loki into telling her about his plan to use the Hulk against the Helicarrier. Talented Hacker: Natasha can hack into most computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security. She use this talent to help Rhodes regain control of the War Machine armor and enabled him to help Stark fought the rest of the attacking Hammer drones. Master Seductress: She is an expert in the field of seduction. Natasha has been infamously known to bend many different men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her. Expert Spy: Natasha is a dangerous secret agent trained in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. Her talents and years of experience have enabled her to reach a high ranking as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Weapon Adaptation: While she usually excels in pistols and her martial arts skills, she can adapt to using weaponry she is not used to, as shown when she uses a Chitauri weapon to lethal efficiency. | Strength = Black Widow has the strength level of a woman her size and weight that engages in intense regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Combat suit | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Black Widow's Bite': Electroshock weapon that can deliver powerful electrical discharges from two bracelets worn by Black Widow. *'Black Widow's Batons': Electroshock weapons that can deliver powerful electrical shocks to incapacitate her targets. *'Walther PPK/77S': Natasha Romanoff's original weapon of choice. She carried it when she went to stop Ivan Vanko at Hammer Industries Headquarters, but chose not to use it against the security guards inside the complex. She wielded it when she stormed inside the room were Vanko was supposed to be, only to find it empty. *'Heckler & Koch USP Compact': Romanoff took a Heckler & Koch USP Compact from one of the guards at Hammer Industries Headquarters. She dual-wielded it along with her Walther PPK/77S when she stormed inside the room were Ivan Vanko was supposed to be, only to find it empty. *'Glock 26': Romanoff replaced the Walther PPK/77S for a pair of Glock 26 handguns as her weapon of choice. She had one of them concealed in the abandoned house in India where she staged a meeting with Bruce Banner, and then used both her firearms shortly after to fight the Chitauri army during the Battle of New York. Romanoff continued to used them during her missions with S.H.I.E.L.D., killing some of Batroc's pirates when she joined a mission to rescue the Lemurian Star, and during a shootout against the Winter Soldier in Washington, D.C., managing to hit him in the face and forcing the Soldier to remove his googles. *'Glock 19': The Glock 19 pistol is the standard sidearm carried by STRIKE. Romanoff was able to obtain one of them when she posed as Councilwoman Hawley inside the Triskelion, using it to threaten Alexander Pierce. *'Colt M4A1' with a M203 Grenade Launcher: A fully automatic carbine and the standard weapon used by S.H.I.E.L.D. Strike Team members, outfitted with a grenade launcher. Romanoff took the weapon that the Winter Soldier had been using and shot a grenade, making him escape before he could kill Steve Rogers in Washington, D.C. *'Chitauri Staff': Romanoff took one of the staves used by the Chitauri army when they invaded New York City and effectively used it against them as both a ranged and melee weapon. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Avengers Members (Earth-1010) Category:Ordinary Humans Category:Combat Masters Category:SHIELD members Category:Peak Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Electric Blasts Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Gun Wielders Category:Multilingual Category:Disruption Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Special Tactical Reserve for International Key Emergencies (Earth-1010) Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Clearance Level 10 Agents (Earth-1010)